Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Coming this Fall 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Playable Characters Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *Atlantica *Devil's Bayou *Australian Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Port Royal *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *New Holland *Scotland *Andy's Room *Pizza Planet *Spotty London *Mouse London *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Warp Room DLC *Third Grade School *Angel Grove *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor Voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselsmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, and Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Archimedes, King Leonidas, Bernard, Sykes, King Triton, Gaston, Scar, and Clayton *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, and Percival C. McLeach *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Jodi Benson as Ariel, and Lady *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric, and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, and Loki *Laura Bailey as Black Widow *Travis Oates as Piglet *Billy Zane as Ansem *Tate Donovan as Hercules *James Woods as Hades, Edgar Balthazar, and Dr. Phillium Benedict *Cam Clarke as Simba, and Tod *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *James Arnold Taylor as Timon, Captain Jack Sparrow, Spider-Man and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, and Cooper *Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Commander Rourke, and Count Dooku *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *John Goodman as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco, and Randall Boggs *Jennifer Lopez as Eilonwy *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Matt Sloan as Chernabog, Mufasa, and Darth Vader *Hugo Weaving as The Firebird *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Jim Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Ian McDiarmid as Darth Sidious, and Master Xehanort *Tom Kenny as Orville, Rabbit, and Dodger *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Hynden Walch as Miss Bianca, Duchess, Alice, and Wendy Darling *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Naia Kelly as Jane Porter *A.J. Locascio as Milo Thatch *Candi Milo as Yzma *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kida *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Daveigh Chase as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Samuel West as Pongo *Kath Soucie as Perdita *Bill Nighy as Davy Jones *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Raymond Ochoa as Dash *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Susan Egan as Megara *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Merlin, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Fagin, and Zazu *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, and Star-Lord *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detwiller *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Harriet Owen as Jane Darling *Chris Pratt as Cody *Elizabeth Banks as Penny, Jenny Foxworth, and Olivia Flaversham *Maurice LaMarche as Basil, and Professor Ratigan *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa and Ursula *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Bill Baretta as Pepe *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as the Wasp *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin, and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi, and Xion *Willa Holland as Aqua *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus, and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Josh Keaton as Jak *Max Casella as Daxter *Tara Strong as Keira Hagai Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games